Slytherin family
by Nessca
Summary: Traveling into the past, Harry James Potter hopes that, by rising young Tom Marvolo Riddle,he will be able to stop all the unnecessary bloodshed in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** By going back in time and rising Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry Potter hopes that this shall he enough to prevent the rising of Lord Voldemort.

**Disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me, the credit goes to _JK Rowling_ **. **The idea on which the story is based is not originally mine either.**  
><strong>

**Note: **English is not my main language so please exuse any posible mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<br>**

_Observing the building in front of him, Harry James Potter shivered. It was not a reaction caused by cold but rather by the thought of what this ordinary looking settlement contained. A wizard. A very powerful and young wizard._

_If his calculations were correct, Merope Gaunt gave birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle on Dec. 31, 1926, in this exact location, living just enough to name her son. From the memories he saw, he knew that Tom lived here until he gained the legal age (in the Wizarding world) to leave._

_At this exact date Tom Riddle should be ten years old, a young man with no idea of the Wizarding world, but with the knowledge that he was different, that he had abilities the other children did not seem to have. It would be another year until Professor Dumbledore would come to tell him all about magic and the Hogwarts school._

_Tom would not be here for that visit. He would make sure of it. Perhaps it was not the best curse of action but Harry had nothing to lose and everything to gain. If he will succeed, his friends would not know the taste of war, the sight of a ground full of blood or the putrid smell of death. They would not know the fear and grief of watching and knowing your family could die today, or maybe tomorrow. And most of all, an emerald green light would not be the last thing they would see._

_Giving a sharp nod to himself, Harry James Potter straightened his back and slowly made his way towards the front door of Stockwell Orphanage._

Mrs. Cole, the matron of the orphanage greeted him with kind eyes and warm voice. She seemed to be a very strict but pleasant woman. That changed as soon as he informed her what, or better said, who he was here for. Her eyes hardened and the smile initially on her lips, shifted into a thin line. She hesitantly opened her mouth and, apparently considering her words, asked.

" Mister Slytherin, are you sure Tom Riddle is the person you are looking for?" her tone was strangled and held a note of disbelief. Harry was not sure at what exactly the feeling was directed.

Looking directly in her eyes he flashed her a charming smile and making sure to use a healthy dose of sincerity in his voice, he answered.

"Yes, madam. Tom Riddle. I would like to speak with him if, that is possible. I have recently been informed that he and I are relatives. I have not been in this country for many years but as soon as I heard, I made it my priority to come, visit and, after talking to the boy adopt him ,if he agrees."

It was not as if he was untruthful. Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle were one hundred percent related. Since he did not trust one word of Dumbledore's assumption, Harry attempted to find exactly how he survived the Avada Kadavra curse on that Halloween evening.

Well...his mother's love had nothing to do with it, but her lineage certainly did. Wile appearing a muggle born witch, his mother was, in fact, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin and that fact became known when he took the inheritance test.

In the Wizarding world, as soon as a non-magical child is born in a pureblood family, he or she is cast in the muggle world where they have to learn how to persevere and make a life for themselves.

_Even now it still amazed Harry to see how prejudiced and barbaric the Wizarding world could_ be.

Anyway, back to the point.

Such a person was Marcus Slytherin ( later renamed Marcus Blair), a squib born in the Slytherin family. From Harry's discoveries, Marcus had been quite a successful person, an artist to be exact. Wedded at the age of 25, he had three children, his middle one, a girl named Melissa Blair, giving birth to a new branch of Evans's family by marrying Victor Evans.

The family's magic laid dormant for many generations until Michael Evans(Harry's grandfather) meet Olivia Wilson (Harry's grandmother), a woman with the same magical situation as him. Theyr magic combined made it possible for one of theyr child, Lily Evans, to be born to be magical. Harry was not sure if his mother did know of her lineage or what she thought about it, some things were impossible to discover.

Harry himself was not sure how to feel about it. He was past the silly childish conceptions that the world was painted in black and white with no shades of gray. He did not live his life bound by what others accept as _correct and true_ anymore. So this "Slytherins are all evil" thing got on his nerves but on the other part, he was related to Voldemort, and he would admit, that frightened him a little.

How does all this connect with him surviving the Avada Kadavra? He had Salazar Slytherin to thank for that. The man had been either a genius or a really paranoid person. The spell he cast on his descendants certainly proved that. Harry wasn't sure how exactly the spell worked but the final product made sure that a Slytherin could not eliminate another Slytherin family member. Harry was truly thankful to the man. To be perfectly honest, utterly frank, and completely straightforward with himself, he was grateful to be born as a descendant of the Slytherin family too. His parseltongue abilities were useful, and sometimes he was even sorry he did not let that stupid old hat put him in the Slytherin house, maybe there he would have learned how to plan and strike from the shadows, not from the front like a foolish Gryffindor. It would have saved many lives if he did not continue to act without thinking first. At least he learned with time...he surely wasn't the same "brave Gryffindor now".

Harry wasn't sure why but the woman in front of him was very reductant to let him talk with Riddle. His curiosity got the better of him and, using a minor form of Legilimency, he dwelled into her mind. What he found made him see red. Flashes of his own childhood came into his mind. Of an angry Aunt calling him a freak and hitting him with a pan, an Uncle telling him to stop asking for food and locking him in a cupboard, a Cousin chasing him wile screaming "Harry Hunting" . Placing his hands into his pockets to make sure his twitching fingers would not curl around her neck and squeeze, he searched for every inch of self-control he possessed and taking a few slow breaths, he asked.

"Madam Cole, is young Tom Riddle here or not?"

At his sharp one the woman took a hesitant step back. Still maintaining the connection with the matron's mind, Harry could see that the woman was panicking and thinking about a plausible lie. Her first thought was to deny Tom's existence but, after careful consideration. She decided that was not the best course of action. Now she was thinking how to explain the child's wounds when he saw them. Harry could already see a picture into her mind. The boy was too thin and small_...she is starving him..._one of his eyes_...emerald green, just like his own..._was so black and swollen that it was barely visible. He could see marks on Tom's neck and arms_...her fingers griping tight, tight, tight..._Harry blinked and lost the connection.

"Mister Slytherin, Tom is a little indisposed at this point. You see, there had been a fight between him and another boy. I'm afraid that things got quite bad and Tom is currently resting. Perhaps you could come in a few days? I'm sure he would be happy to see you when he could talk with you propriety".

He was impressed. The woman was quite a liar. Her fake smile completed the image beautifully. Too bad for her that he already knew the real situation. Like hell was he going to leave. He would not leave Tom here even for another hour. Asking himself if he should perhaps Obliviate the woman and just take the boy, he decided a little blackmail was more advantageous.

"Madam Cole, I do not care if the boy is resting, I wish to see him at this exact moment. This nonsense about a fight with a boy would be credible with anyone else but me. Perhaps it's better if I leave and came back with the police for a control since you, Madame, are obviously hiding something. "

He made sure to let his magic flow in his voice, and this seem to make the woman shiver. He could see her rethinking her actions and planning what the best move would be. Too bad he would accept nothing else but the adoption the young boy. This only after he was sure that the young man in question would agree, of course. He knew the feeling of others always making decisions for you, and it was not a good one. If his perceptions about Riddle were correct, he would not find a sweet, caring boy but rather a manipulative one that goes where he sees that all would be well. He was sure he could handle that. He would offer this child everything. He did not know if he could love him, but he would take care to feed, bathe and teach him everything he knew.

"Wha...the boy had been fighting indeed, Mister Slytherin. I am not one to lie. If you really wish to see him, I suppose I could let you stay in his room for a half and hour. I am not sure if the boy is even awake, but if you insist...Come, I shall take you to his chamber."

The Matron led him out of the office and into a dark hallway. The building was obviously old. The walls were made of brink, and it looked as if they hadn't been painted in years, their dark green color being scratched and dirty. The stair they took next squeaked under his feet. It was a very creepy place in his opinion. The woman stooped in front of a closed wooden door and gestured for him to enter first.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. He took a few steps and looked at the boy on the bed. He immediately became paralyzed by the sheer intensity coming from a pair of bright green eyes. He half-noticed the matron saying something to the boy, the boy nodding back, and then the woman leaving. Those eyes never left his. Neither said anything, Tom apparently profiting of his silence to study him as well.

It was creepy how much alike they were. Black shinny hair, but not as messy as his own, identical green eyes, a trait all those of Salazar's family seem to have. They were both small and slim in body. Well...not so much small now and Tom, who knows... he had a lot to grow up as well. The boy's black-purple bruise contrasted painfully with his pale complexion and, almost in a daze, Harry moved closer and raising a hand, he gently touched the boy's face, lightly pressing his fingers over the bruise. The young one allowed the contact for a few seconds and then sharply drew back.

Allowing his hand to fall back and clearing his throat, Harry took a step back and gestured towards the chair near the bed.

"May I sit down?" He kept his voice light and shooting even though his head was full of thoughts concerning how exactly he should start this conversation. Receiving a tight nod from the boy, he lowered himself down on the chair and opened his mouth to speak.

"Tom, I am here today beca-"

"Who exactly are you? And why are you here? You can tell Mrs. Cole that i'm not crazy, and she should stop sending more doctors." The boy interrupted him middle sequence. The slightly trace of fear in Tom's eyes drew something painful to the surface of Harry's soul. Closing his eyes and carefully choosing his words Harry replied.

"I'm not a doctor, Tom. And I don't think you are crazy. My name is Sergius Slytherin and me and you, Tom Riddle, we are kin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** By going back in time and rising Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry Potter hopes that this shall he enough to prevent the rising of Lord Voldemort.

**Disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me, the credit goes to _JK Rowling_ **. **The idea on which the story is based is not originally mine either.**  
><strong>

**Note: **English is not my main language so please exuse any posible mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

Tom Riddle didn't know what to make of the man in front of him. From the moment, this Sergius Slytherin entered the room, he could feel something...something he did not have a name for. Something familiar and yet...not. When the man studied him, he felt unsettled, but he said nothing and took his own time to observe the man instead. To be honest, this man was an imposing sight. He was not a tall, bulky man, no...but he carried the presence of those nobles in the movies he once saw on television. Not that he had the chance to watch television much. If Mrs. Cole would catch him, she would make sure he was in too much pain to get out of the bed for a week.

So no, the man didn't look like something he should be scared of. He was dressed in a leather jacket, that reached the middle of his tights. And since it was opened, Tom could see that underneath he had nothing but a plain white shirt. His denim jeans and leather shoes were also quite ordinary. However, he knew that the man was anything but. Tom knew appearances can be deceiving, and he could feel the power this man possessed rolling from him in waves. His mind was already racing to find ways in which he could acquire that power for himself. The gentle touch of fingers on the bruise around his eye made him tense but the look in the man's eye made him relax. It was anger but Tom knew instinctively that the anger was not directed at him but at the person who caused this.

It had been a long time since someone touched him with something resembling kindness. Martha, the last orphanage helper used to come and sit by his bed in the evenings. Sometimes, she would bring him food, and they would have a picnic and after that she would treat her fingers true his hair and tell him stories. But Martha was gone now, Mrs. Cole made sure of that, and with her gone so were the stories and the kindness. It was OK thought. He didn't need anybody. He was fine by himself.

The man sitting in Martha's place is telling him they are kin...family. He isn't sure what to think of that. Based on the physical aspects alone, they could be. He certainly looked like a carbon copy of Sergius Slytherin, only much younger. So yes, maybe they are relatives, and so? What? What does the man want? Tom does not have anything to give, and he makes sure to tell the man that.

The man seems very surprised at hearing his reply. His eyes widen momentary, his mouth opening and closing immediately. Tom thinks he looked funny for a second there. Then the man smiles at Tom. A brilliant wide smile that makes Tom's breathing stop. Because no one smiles like that at him. Tom started, his lungs screaming for air without registering the discomfort, until the man spoke.

"Breath, Tom. You look ready to pass out. And listen to me, young man. You have much to give. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but someday...someday you will be great."

The man sounds so sincere that Tom is ready to believe him, if not for the fact that he was not even a step closer to figuring out what the man wants. Taking a big breath, readying himself for any disappointment, Tom opens his mouth and asks.

"Why exactly are you here for, Mister Slytherin? We are kin, yes. However, that does not mean you are obligated to come, visit and talk to me. I am fine on my own." His voice is shaky, and he sees in the man's eyes that he does not believe a word of what he said. Tom doesn't believe it either.

" Maybe you don't understand Tom, but family... for me, is the most important thing in the world. If I had known of you sooner I would have been here. I have just recently been informed of your existence. I do not live in this country but now that you are here. I will relocate. I want you to think carefully Tom. My greatest wish is for you to allow me to adopt you. I live alone. My house is big enough for both of us and another soul, especially a bright child such as yourself, would be very welcome."

For the first time in his life Tom Marvolo Riddle felt hope. Hope that he has a change to get out of this hell. That the starvation and beating would stop. Hope that this man would take him in, rise and take care of him like a proper human should. However, the hope deflects as his mind reminds him of the fact that he is...different. He can do things...things that other humans can't.

"Look at me, child."

This person voice makes him feel lightheaded, and he can't help but listen. The man gestures with a hand toward a notebook _(the single one he has)_ sitting on the table, near the window. Later, Tom would say that he did not, in any way, felt his jaw drop open or his eyes widen impossibly wide, as the notebook flew into the outstretched hand of the man sitting next to him. He barely managed to choke out the words.

"You are like me"

The man gave him another of those brilliant smiles and, with a note of...was that playfulness?...said.

"Yes, I am like you." the man winked at him, paused and then continued in a more serious voice.

" And there are many others like us, Tom. A Wizarding world, full of magical people. If I had not come, you would have learned about this on your eleven birthday, since that is the legal age a child can buy a wand. A professor from a magical school, probably Hogwarts, would have come and explain this to you and, at the same time, delivering a letter which invites you to attend to they school."

After this explanation silence ensures. The man was probably giving Tom the time he needs to sort all this into his mind. A world full of people like him. So...he was not so alone after all. Not so different. He wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. On one hand, he was glad there were other people like him out there, humans, which could understand him, and with whom he could talk about his abilities without them believing he was crazy, but on the other hand...Tom wanted to be special. He wanted to be unique. He wanted to feel like he was the significant one for once. _Tom wanted...he wanted._

Shaking his head to clear the dizziness caused by his thoughts fighting around themselves, Tom sighted and buried his head dipper into the pillow. He startled when heard a quiet chuckle and felt a hand gently petting his hair.

"Tell me, young Tom, did you decided? Shall I make arrangements for the adoption papers? It's quite easily done with magic" the man gives a tired sigh and then continues.

" From a look in the matron's mind I know what is happening with you here, and, even if you decide not to come and live with me, I will make sure Mrs. Cole is fired. I will tell you now that such a thing will not happen in my house. You shall respect me and I, in turn, shall respect you. I shall feed you, clothe you and teach you all I know. When you are eleven, if you wish, you can go to a magical school. If not, I am more than qualified to home-school you. It would probably be better if you would go to a school, since there aren't many children of your age around my home, so you would not have many friends, but it will be your decision, Tom."

The man smiled at him and continued to play with his hair. If he was honest with himself, Tom knew he already decided. He knew now what that unnamed feeling he had when the man entered in the room was. It had been his magic recognizing a similar one to it's own and confused at the_ "scent"_ it was getting. Every time the man spoke, touched or sit closer to him. Tom felt safe, secure, like nothing could ever hurt him. He could feel his magic now. It was inside, pulsing and screaming _"one of our own, our blood"_.

This Sergius Slytherin will take care of him. He was sure. Tom will go with the man and maybe someday...someday he shall be as_ Great_ as this man said he will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** By going back in time and rising Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry Potter hopes that this shall he enough to prevent the rising of Lord Voldemort.

**Disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me, the credit goes to _JK Rowling_ **. **The idea on which the story is based is not originally mine either.**  
><strong>

**Note: **English is not my main language so please exuse any posible mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<br>**

As soon as the boy accepted to come with him, leaving the orphanage proved to be ridiculous easy

Using a bit of Transfiguration, at which point Tom watched fascinated, Harry made the adoption papers and carefully signed them. No one but another wizard would know that the papers were false, and another wizard would not even concern himself with such matters.

He was not sure how to proceed from there. Tom was obviously hurt and until they were out of the orphanage, he could not heal the boy without raising the Matron's suspicion. Clearing his throat, he raised his eyes from the papers and gesturing with his unoccupied hand to the boy, asked.

"Can you walk with those wounds or shall I carry you?" The glare he received from the boy made him smile in amusement. It disappeared pretty quick as he remembered that he was the same at the boy's age. He didn't want anyone to see him as weak or to be dependent on anybody.

"I can walk, Mister Slytherin. There is no need for you to carry me."

The boy preceded to throw the covers off himself. Harry noticed that he was wearing a pair of worn out blue pajamas and made a note to take the boy shopping for some new ones, and a lot of other things while at it. He quickly rose to his feet to help the young one stand when he saw the grimace covering Tom's face. The boy glared at him again but resigned himself to Harry's administrations.

As soon as Tom was sitting on the edge of the bed Harry looked around the room for some clothes. Not seeing a wardrobe, he asked.

"Where are your clothes, Tom? We can't leave with you wearing this."

Looking down, seemingly finding the cracks in the floor fascinating, Tom answered in a small voice.

"There is a trunk under the bed. It's where I keep all of my things."

Kneeling near the bed and dragging the small trunk out, Harry made sure to keep his voice light and said.

"There is no need for you to feel ashamed of this, Tom. Someday I will tell you my story. For many years, I lived just like you, you know. I didn't have many possessions either and what I did have were hands me down from my cousin."

"Really? But you look so..." The boy gestured with his hands towards Harry's body.

Harry laughed.

" I shall tell you more later, when we get home. Needless to say, my parents left me quite a fortune."

Selecting a pair of black pants and a not-so-white sweatshirt from the trunk, Harry proceeded to help the boy change.

He was more than horrified at the lashes marking the boy's back, pity and fury were having a war inside his heart, but he said nothing. The boy was embarrassed enough as it is. He didn't need Harry adding more fuel.

Finishing with the changing, Harry helped the boy to his feet then let him go to put the rest of the clothes into the trunk. Closing it, he shrinked it and put it in his pocket. Looking at the boy, who seemed a little pale, he asked.

"Anything else you wish to take with you?"

The boy gazed around the room until his eyes found the black notebook, the one which Harry used to demonstrate his magic. Moving towards it, he took the item in his hands, clinging it to his chest like it was something precious.

Satisfied, the boy nodded and said.

"This is all I need. We can go now."

Holding out a hand, Harry waited until he felt a small one hesitantly taking it, and then slowly moved towards the door, opening it. He stopped when he felt a little resistance and glanced back.

Tom was looking around the room with a strange intensity. When those green eyes glanced back towards his own, Harry could feel his heart break. Those eyes were too old for a boy as young as he.

"I'm happy to leave here. It was hell, you know. I always tried to be on my best behavior but strange things seemed to happen all the time around me. The Matron didn't let the other children talk or play with me, she kept saying I was possessed. Little Devil she calls me." Tom shook his head and moved out of the room, tugging at Harry's hand "It doesn't matter. Let's go now."

Harry swallowed and said nothing, even if he could feel his eyes stinging. Giving a small squeeze to the hand currently resting in his own, they walked down the stairs and towards the Matron's office.

Stopping in front of the closed door, Harry looked down at the boy and said.

"Perhaps you wish to stay and wait here, Tom? Coming in with me is not necessary. I can deal with the Matron quickly, and after I give her the papers, we are ready to leave."

The boy seemed to consider and then nodded, letting go of his hand.

Giving the child a small smile, Harry steeled himself for the upcoming confrontation and stepped in, closing the door after himself.

* * *

><p>The object of his current disgust and hatred was sitting quietly at her desk, apparently writing something. When the woman noticed him, she smiled and prepared to rise, if not for a sharp.<p>

"Sit down, Madam."

Sensing the danger, the woman allowed herself to fall back from her half-rosed position, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Mister Slytherin, finished your discussion with Tom, I see. The child is a very bright young lad, don't you agree?"

Stalking towards the desk, Harry put his palms on the table and leaned in towards the woman. He did not raise his voice but his tone was harsh and cold as ice when he said.

"I quite agree. He is a very intelligent child. However, you, Madame...you are disgrace to the human race. The wounds on the boy's body certainly prove so."

A look of feigned innocence on her face, the Matron leaned back aganst the chair and replied.

"Mister Slytherin, I do not know what lies that boy told you. I would never do anything to hurt any of the children in my care. "

Harry cocked his head to the side,smiled grimly and allowing all of his loathing to be visible in his eyes. He snarled.

"Ah, but you don't see him as a child, do you? For you, he is the Devil reincarnate, someone who needs beatings regularly just so he won't get worse." He brought a first down the desk, producing a loud bang.

The woman jumped.

"Listen well, Madame. I do not care in any way for your explanations." He took the adoption papers from his Jacket pockets and handed them to the woman. "I have here all I need to take Tom from your _"well-meant"_ hands. You shall take them, sign them, and we shall be on our way. You do this and I won't press charges against you."

Harry was not going to bring up the spell he already cast. The woman would not have a good night sleep for many years to come. It was a nasty curse that would make her feel, in dreams, all the pain and suffering Tom received at her hands.

_It was not enough in Harry's opinion. She deserved worse._

Proving that she wasn't a complete idiot, the woman proceeded to sign the papers with a shaky hand. Raising fearfully eyes towards him, she hesitantly handed them over.

Satisfied, Harry nodded and, without saying another word. He turned and walked out. His hearing picked a barely audible sigh of relief from the matron, and he smiled in grim amusement.

* * *

><p>Tom was sitting on the floor and, when he saw him exit the Matron's office, shoot him a questioning glance. Harry winked and nodded.<p>

That was the first time he received a smile from Tom Riddle. The boy's eyes seemed to sparkle and Harry could not help but laugh.

"It's done. We can leave now." He helped the boy to his feet and, together, they left the orphanage.

They walked in comfortable silence until Harry noticed a good Apparition spot. Tugging Tom in that direction, they entered a small dark alley. The child's eye instantly became frighten, and Harry hurried to explain before the boy bolted.

"My home" he paused, correcting himself "Our home is pretty far from here. We have to Apparate at the end of the house's wards. Apparition is the magical method of teleportation. I warn you now that it will feel like you are being forced through a very tight rubber tube, and you'll probably get sick too since it's your first time Apparating. Don't worry, it will pass quickly since it takes only a second to get there. Now, please hold onto me, so I don't lose you on the road somewhere."

The young one instantly calmed and moved to put his arm around him. Harry allowed himself to do the same and, tightering his hold, they disappeared with a barely audible crack.

Harry was 22 when he decided to travel back in time. The war was still raging but the Light side was obviously losing. Most of the people inside the Order of Phoneix were either dead or dying. Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Headmaster Dumbledore and Remus Lupin being among the deceased. Harry blamed himself for the lost of theyr lives, even if he logically knew it had not been his fault.

Finding the time-traveling spell in a small crack inside a wall of The Chamber of Secrets, Harry took a gamble. What is life without risks anyway? It was not a light spell, not that Harry cared. He was past caring for a lot of things at that point. The spell required the user to give away his existence, his rightfully place in the universe. A second Harry Potter would not came to be born to Lily Evans and James Potter when the time came. If the time came. Who knows how much the timeline will change.

Harry made plans. A lot of plans.

The first thing he did before leaving was to extract all of his money from Gringots Bank. The Goblins had not been pleased. The second thing had been the writing of his will. It was a necessary precaution in case something went wrong with the spell, and he died wile performing it.

After that, he gathered all of his posesions, including the Marauders Map, into a trunk and, without saying a word of goodbye to anybody, since he did not have any loved ones anymore, he simply performed the spell and left.

As soon as he woke up into a forest, with a splitting headache he may add, he Apparated to Diagon Alley where he entered the first Estate Agency in his way, and began looking for a house.

He found one for his tastes soon enough. It was located at the far end of Hogsmeade, far enough for the noise not to become disturbing. It was a nice piece of land, the trees surrounding the area providing all the discretion Harry needed for his daily backyard sparring.

The house itself was big enough for what he needed. A two-story house with four bedrooms, one office, a spacious dinning room and kitchen plus the attic and basement. To be honest, Harry was surprised. It was very...modern. He concluded that the previous owner must have been a muggleborn. It was only half-furnished but Harry left it at that until the second person for which it was brought, would come and live in the house.

The wards surrounding the propriety were pitifully at best. It took him half a day to make new ones, adding some Anti-Aparition one's wile at it.

Those wards trembled when they felt the approaching magic, but Harry made sure that his arriving location was not close enough for the wards to do harm to either, him or the child. Landing on his feet, he moved out of the way for Tom to fall on his knees and puke. Grimacing, Harry rubbed the small boy's back and muttered a banishing spell for the mess.

Seeing how sweaty and pale the child was, Harry gathered the small form in his arms, despite the boy's barely audible protests, and moved towards the house. Opening the door with one hand, his other being occupied by the child, Harry made his way towards one of the bedrooms and gently lowered the boy on the bed.

Tom seemed half asleep and Harry really didn't wish to disturb him, but it was necessary. He needed to heal the boy, and that could not wait. Running a hand through the child's hair and shaking the young one gently, Harry whispered.

"Tom, come now, child. Let's get these clothes off, and after I heal your wounds you can go to sleep ok?"

Tom murmured something and turned his back on him. Harry could not help but shake his head and smile at the site. Very well...he could do it himself.

Carefully maneuvering the small body, Harry got rid of the boy's sweatshirt and pants and turned him on his stomach. Cursing that foolish woman again, he gently put his palms on the boy's back and allowed his magic to enter the small body and heal. After watching the wounds close, the skin regaining it's healthy complexion, Harry turned the boy onto his back and put his fingers onto the bruise around the child's eye, allowing his magic to do the same as before.

Finishing, he took the boy's old clothes and transfigured them into a pair of green shorts and a matching t-shirt. Dressing the child into those, he carefully placed the small body under the covers, gently arranging them around the child's form.

He sat on the side of the bed for a few moments, looking down at the boy and thinking.

Tom Riddle was nothing like he was expecting him to be. From Dumbledore memories, Harry was expecting a manipulative, cold little bastard where this child was just lonely and hurt. It sharply remained Harry of himself, and that scared him a little. Who was he kidding? It scared him a lot. Because he knew he could not help but became attached very soon, and he was not sure how handle that. Logically, Harry knew that Tom was not Voldemort yet, hopefully he will never be. He did not comit all those horrid crimes. The boy was innocent and yet, the thought that somewhere in that small, wounded body, the child had all he needed to become a feared Dark Lord, well...that still made Harry to hate him a little.

Shaking his head Harry smiled grimly. He would never forget the future and how bleak it was, but perhaps he should just try and live into the present. Instead of all the Wizarding world depending on him, now he had just one child.

He would make sure not to disappoint.

Placing a kiss on the boy's forehead, Harry got up and moved out of the room. The child would need food when he woke up.


End file.
